


"I might have had a few shots."

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: That morning, Aiba woke up to an interesting and amusing sight. Certainly, a side of Sho he still had to witness.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"I might have had a few shots."

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> I had fun while writing this, hope you like it too! ^^

The rustling sound near him woke Aiba up, who didn’t open his eyes immediately but kept them closed, enjoying that good sensation expanding in his body. He had a very good rest that night, he could feel all his limbs being fully relaxed and his mind at ease.

As he felt the quilt moving above him, as if it were running away, he was forced to open his eyes to understand what was going on. He didn’t see much though, just his pile of sheets getting up and searching something on the floor.

He held back a chuckle as he watched the other man trying to dress up under the covers. It really struck him how Sakurai could have that kind of gap every time. Last night he was as bold as ever, as he threw himself at Aiba when they entered his apartment, as he undressed them rushing, as he asked for more and more rounds. Yet, now he was behaving as the shyest person in the world.

Sho and he had been dating for a month and a half by now and last night was the first night they became one, and he couldn’t wait for the next time. The more time they spent together, the more Masaki wanted to be by his side, sharing every second of their existence together. Who could have thought that the attraction for his boss, started 1 year ago, not only was mutual but even could have led to a relationship?

Sakurai had always abided by their company’s rules, not admitting any slip. That’s why he had thought to have no chance, his boss was too strict for falling for someone from his department; he would have preferred to avoid troubles and so would have been extra careful on seeing his employees just as that.

Apparently, though, that day in which he bumped into Aiba while running to the elevator, had changed everything for him. Sho confessed that he had given him a hard time, in every possible way, and, well, he could relate to that too.

He was glad to have made that first step towards his boss, inviting him to eat out as a mere work-related thing. If it weren’t for that, he wouldn’t have noticed that his feelings were not one-sided and he wouldn’t be there now: looking at his boss jumping up and down trying to wear what must have been his underwear.

He couldn’t resist that view and stretched to grab his phone on the bedside table. He took some photos and even a short video before putting back his phone.

“What are you doing?” he asked, at last, laughing.

The other man stopped and turned, but he was still covered by the quilt so he couldn’t be seen at all.

“I’m dressing up, what do you think?” he replied.

“After everything we did, you’re still that shy?”

“Everyone is shy the morning after!” Sakurai exclaimed, his head finally poking out from the covers.

“If you keep on doing it that way, I’ll take a picture of you. Aren’t you afraid of that?” he teased him.

“As if you didn’t already. I know you, Aiba Masaki.”

“Well,” he started, sitting up, “I might have had a few shots.”

Sho shook his head laughing and he followed, before approaching him and pulling him by the sheets, so that they were now lying on the bed. He managed to remove the quilt from Sho and kiss him. He wanted it to be a simple peck but, as every other time, his mouth couldn’t stop savouring the other’s lips, and soon the kiss became intense.

“You’ll make me run late, stop it,” Sakurai said, not really escaping from Aiba’s embrace.

“Boss, you should make us have the same day off,” he said.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Sho replied.

After that exchange, they kept on making out. Surely, the head of their department was going to be late that day.


End file.
